


Ink of Destiny

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Fate & Destiny, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet goes back to the tattoo parlor and finishes up her tattoo that is said to represent her fate.
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 5





	Ink of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

The sound of rain pattered against Violet’s black kimono coat as she walked down the shallow alleyway. Today would be the last day. After today her tattoo would finally be complete. Sliding into the open door of the tattoo parlor, she was greeted by a familiar voice.

“Ah, it’s you!” the tattoo artist walked forward, an excited smile on their face. “Are you here for the final session?”

“That’s right,” Violet mumbled as she walked past them into the other room. The artist joined her in the room fumbling around the room, gathering the different items for the tattoo. Violet silently took off her kimono coat, revealing the still incomplete ink. 

She still wasn’t sure why this tattoo artist had come up to her that day. 

\---

Violet had just completed a job for her clan when the artist appeared from the alleyway. Practically begging her as they explained why they needed her to be their next canvas. How it would be a great honor to have their ink on the back of one of the members of the Sato Clan. Violet looked shocked for a moment but quickly realized that the tattoo artist had just noticed the kanji for power on the back of her kimono coat that gave away what clan she belonged to.

“A tattoo is more than just mere ink, depending on the artist you may very well see your fate itself within it.” The tattoo artist gave a proud smile, slamming their fist on their heart. “I’d like to show you the fate that I see within your soul.”

Violet felt an uneasy feeling as she stared at them, unsure whether to leave or not. 

“There’s no such thing as fate.” Violet grumbled, turning quickly on her heel to leave when she heard the artist’s voice again. 

“Your destiny is far greater than what you think it is!”

Violet paused at this declaration. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the fiery determination in their eyes. They truly believed in the words they spoke. She stared at them for a second before turning around again, disappearing further into the city. 

\----

Despite her hesitations she still showed up to the tattoo parlor and began the process. And now here she was lying on top of the tattoo table waiting for the final pieces of ink to be filled. 

“Alright, I’m going to start.” 

Violet nodded, wincing slightly as she felt the needle prick her skin. The prickling sensation caused the hairs to stand up on her arms. The quiet buzzing on the needle was the only sound in the room while the artist continued their work. 

“The weight…” 

Violet shifted slightly at the tattoo artist's voice.

“The weight of this tattoo will carry on for the rest of your life be it short or long.”

Violet didn’t really know how to respond to such an ominous statement. “The weight?” she whispered, turning her head to look at the artist. 

“Or perhaps value is a better word.” the artist shook their head, flashing an apologetic smile at Violet. “I’m sorry, I suppose I was just getting caught up in my craft. I know I’m just a small part in your journey. Laying the path while you choose what way   
to interpret it.” They leaned over, grabbing something with their hand blindly. 

Silence once again took over the room as the two remained silent, unsure what more should be said. It took awhile for the final session to be finished but after a few hours the artist leaned their head back.

“It’s finished.” They jumped up to their feet. “It may be my greatest masterpiece yet. If you’d like you can check it out in that mirror,” They gestured over to a tall dusty mirror that stood in the corner. 

“Ok,” Violet walked over and faced away from the mirror before looking back at it. There above her wrappings was the fateful tattoo. Across her shoulder blades laid two branches covered with cherry blossoms. Their delicate petals were tainted with blood which flowed down the branches. In between these two branches stood a fiery phoenix. Its bright orange and red flames licked at the branches while it pushed past them. Violet stared at the tattoo, her hand absentmindedly reaching to touch it.

“So,” 

Violet froze when she heard the tattoo artist’s voice again. 

“Happy you decided to come here?”

“We’ll see.” Violet walked over, grabbing her long black kimono jacket and beginning to shuffle it onto her shoulders. The clan’s kanji stood proudly on the back of it. She turned to face the artist and gave them the money she owed. Without another word she walked out.

“Thank you,” 

Violet looked back at the artist who was bowing.

“For allowing me to see your fate.” They looked up with an unreadable smile. 

Violet’s face tugged into a frown while she spun around and continued to walk down the alley. The tattoo artist’s words had irked her. 

Fate had no say in her life. 

Still she was curious what the artist had seen in their ink that laid upon her back.


End file.
